


The Chat at the Bowling Game

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Marichat May 2018 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Marinette's parents think they've found a stray cat they'd like to adopt.  Marinette thinks they are in error.





	The Chat at the Bowling Game

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place chronologically before A Little Secret, so it should make sense if read on its own.

Marinette was just saying goodbye to Alya and Nino when her phone chirped a message notification.  She pulled it out and was surprised to see it was from her dad.

**Baba:** Will you be home soon?

**MDC:** Just leaving the cafe now.

**Baba:** Come alone.

That was unusual.  Her parents were always happy to see her friends.

**MDC:** Is everything ok?

She broke into a jog, looking for a spot where she could transform and get home the fast way as Ladybug if needed.

**Baba:** All OK here. Your maman found a stray cat.  We've decided to keep him.

Marinette stared at her phone, baffled.  "What?"

"What is it, Marinette?" Tikki asked, peeking out of her purse.  

"I guess Mama found a stray cat, and she's decided to keep him."  She shook her head. "When I wanted a cat, or a dog, or even a hamster, I was told we couldn't."

"Because of the bakery?" Tikki asked.

"No, it would live in the apartment, so there's not really an issue there."  Sure, they adopt a cat now that she'd in her last year of secondary school and far too busy to really enjoy it.  "They just didn't want the hair and the hassle, and they didn't think I was responsible enough." She giggled at the absurdity.  

"You've proven very responsible," Tikki agreed, grinning.

"Yeah."  She sighed.  "Responsible enough to know that between school and saving Paris, I don't actually have enough time to really take care of a pet the way they deserve."  She wondered what the cat was like. It had to be sweet, probably cute, too, if Mama had decided to keep it so quickly. She should've asked Baba for a picture.  But she was almost home now.

She clattered up the stairs and let herself into the apartment.  "I'm home," she called, pushing off her shoes as she shut the door.  "Where's our new kitty?" She heard a soft snort and looked up. Her parents were sitting in the living room, holding mugs of hot cocoa, with Chat Noir.

He waved, wiggling his fingers while a sheepish smile crept over his face.  "Hi Mari."

Marinette looked from Chat to her parents and back again.  "Ummm. What's… what's going on?"

Her father stood up, chortling.  "Maricake, look." He gestured to the black cat superhero sitting with her mama on the couch, looking for all the world like he belonged there.  "We found a stray cat, and we've decided to keep him."

Marinette rolled her eyes.  She'd warned her parents about her occasional late night visits with the superhero.  She'd learned as both Marinette and Ladybug that his home life left a lot to be desired.  Although he hadn't given many specifics, she was fairly certain his father was neglecting him, and she couldn't rule out emotional or physical abuse.  She scowled at her parents. "Baba, I already told you that  **I'd** adopted  **this** kitty.  He's not a stray."

"Oh, but Marinette," Mama pled.  "He's so sweet. Don't you think you could share him?"

"He plays video games, Maricake," Baba said, as if that was an important detail.

She let out a sigh.  "Kitty, is it all right if I share you with my parents?"  She met his green eyes and arched her brows. "They can be a bit much at times, and I don't want you getting all skittish and disappearing on me."

Chat grinned.  "I like your parents, Princess."

"Oh," her mama said before giggling.

Baba's eyes went wide and his smile was positively enormous.  "Princess?" he asked.

Chat Noir had the decency to blush.

"Ugh."  Marinette crossed the room.  "Have either of you fed him? If we're going to share  **my** Kitty, you need to be responsible about looking after him."  She looked and saw they only had mugs of cocoa. Shaking her head, she went to the kitchen and fished out a random pastry.  "Here, Kitty." She handed him the orange scone. "I approve of the cocoa, though. That was a good plan."

"I'd never had hot cocoa before," Chat Noir blurted out.  "It's soooo good."

"You poor deprived boy," Mama said, and she was only half joking.  "You should stay for dinner."

Chat glanced at Marinette, and she nodded.  "If you're available, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Hmph," Mama muttered.  "Between you and me, Chat Noir, I think you should stay forever."

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write.
> 
> To arrive like a dog at a bowling game is a French idiom for turning up when least expected or desired.
> 
> This is also Marichat May prompt #3: Adopted cat/my parents said they adopted a cat, so I was surprised to see Chat Noir sitting in my living room, drinking hot cocoa
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
